


Night of a Thousand Kisses

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Smexy moments, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:29. “How do you remember that? You were very unconscious at the time.”45. “Are you sober?” / “I’m moderately functional.” / “I’ll take that as a no.”72. “I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?”





	Night of a Thousand Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> OMG These Two... I had wayyyy too much fun writing this. That is all

“Y/N?”

“Yes, FRIDAY?”

“Thor requests your presence in the lounge.”

“Okay… Is something wrong?”

“I’m not at liberty to say, however the sooner the better.”

“Alright. Where are they?”

“Patio and the kitchen.”

“Why are they always outside?” You ask yourself, shuffling around your quarters. You pull on a hoodie, putting your phone in the pocket of your jeans.

“He also requests that you bring cookies.”

“Cookies?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Okay. Can I ask you something, though?”

“By all means.”

“Does it have to do with Loki?”

FRIDAY remains silent which tells you all you need to know. You swear, if she had a face, she’d be smirking. “Thanks FRIDAY, I had a feeling. Is it just me or is Thor not as sneaky as he thinks he is?”

“He’s about as cunning as Boss is when it comes to this.”

“I knew you had my back on this.”

You trudge down the hall, box of cookies you baked earlier that day in hand. A loud cackle grabs your attention and you follow the noise.

“For fuck’s sake!” You say, dropping the cookies on the kitchen counter. Across the dinning table is a literal smörgåsbord of various foods and drinks. “There is no reason you needed my cookies.”

“But they’re the only ones I actually like.” Loki whines from his perch atop a kitchen stool.

 **“Are you sober?”**  You laugh.

 **“I am.”**  Loki pauses. **“Moderately functional,**  my love.”

**“I’ll take that as a no.”**

“He’s fine!” Tony chuckles.

“So are you two, yeah?” You look from Thor to Tony, both of who can barely sit still for their bought of drunken laughter.

“Dear… I did it. Again.”

“Did what?”

“I challenged and won!” Thor booms, lifting another glass of beer and draining it easily.

“Won Thor!” Loki shouts victoriously. “No! Not won. No, not Thor. But drinking!”

“You don’t say.” You hear a low rumbling snore and see Bucky and Steve curled up together on the couch. Luckily Tony got the extra-large couches or they’d never fit.

You turn towards Thor and Tony who are damn near in hysterics. “Thor, what’s going on?”

“Loki and I, and Stark and I, and Barnes and I, and Steve and I. We have been having a battle of the booze.”

You roll your eyes but laugh regardless of your irritation.

“Those two are not in on your battle, by the way.” You say hooking a thumb towards the sleeping hunks of super soldier on the couch.

“They were! By the Norns they were! And then, we changed the rules and well…” Thor cut himself off laughing.

“Let me guess, Loki helped change the rules?”

“Indeed,” Thor manages to say.

“And now Loki thinks he’s winning.” Tony finishes for Thor.

“Is he not? He certainly looks it.”  You watch Loki slump forward slightly and chuckle. “No offense, dude.”

“None. Taken.” Loki says, looking deeply into your eyes.

“You sure you’re alright, man?”

Loki slumps forward, nearly tipping himself off the stool. You rush to him, pulling him back onto the stool.

Tony leans against the fridge, his laughter shaking his body.

“You too Tony? You need another one?”

Tony nods noncommittally and sinks to the floor in a giddy pile.

“On that note, FRIDAY can you let Pepper know where to find Tony?”

“What about me?” Thor asks muffling a burp.

“You can either help Tony get to Pepper or go find Jane, she’s probably in the lab with Darcy and Bruce.”

Thor looks to Tony’s giggling form and scrunches his face. “To the lab!” He shouts and jogs out of the kitchen.

“FRIDAY?”

“Already on it.”

“Thanks.”

Jane would  _so_  kill you next time she saw you if you didn’t at least give her a heads up when it came to drunk Thor. Or she’d send Darcy after your sorry ass, and that woman really has no chill sometimes. You love both Jane and Darcy, but damn it all, those two can be scary as hell when they’re on the war path.

Loki pulls on the ties of your hoodie, bringing you back to the god in your arms.

“Hey, handsome.” You mumble and Loki blushes.

“Sweet talker. I know what else you could do with that sinful mouth of yours.”

“I’m sure you have more than one idea.” You chuckle, trying to help Loki stand to no avail. “Maybe time for you to go to your rooms?”

“Sit by me?” Loki looks up to you from his seat on the stool, his eyes large, pleading.

“Loki we should…”

“Please? Just a little longer?” He whispers grasping your hand and tugging.

Loki slings his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him. You settle between his spread thighs, a slow smile spreading across your lips.

“Hello, love.”

“Hi, Loki.”

“Play with my hair?” He whispers and you can’t say no to that face.

Your fingers thread through his hair, gently pulling the silky strands.

“You know, you keep calling me ‘love’ and people will start to talk.”

“Their talk is cheap.” Loki mumbles, rubbing his face into your chest. He inhales deeply, relaxing into you more. “Norns know I can’t stay away from you.”

You keep playing with his hair, letting his words sink in. He becomes heavier against you, lulled to sleep by the scent of your cologne and gentle touch.

 

* * *

 

You awake, wrapped around something lean and warm.

“Erm. I’m not complaining. But, why am I in your quarters?” Loki asks, keeping his voice low to not startle you.

“Morning, to you too.” You mumble into Loki’s neck.

“Yes, good morning.” Loki sighs as your lips ghost his neck. “You know you sleep like the dead?”

“You had me up past my bed time, what can I say?”

“At least you remember last night.” Loki mutters and you adjust, rolling onto your back, pulling him with you to rest on your chest.

“What do you remember?”

**“I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?”**

You smile, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.  **“How do you remember that? You were very unconscious at the time.”** You wink playfully.

“Evidently not.” Loki smiles down at you. “I also remember making you swear to me. But I’m not sure what it was that I made you promise.”

“Want me to fill you in? Or would you rather guess?”

Loki shakes his head idly, finger dragging down the stubble of your jaw line. “I’m all ears.”

You take his fingers in your hand pressing a kiss to the tip of each one.

“You and the guys had a drinking night—to put it lightly.”

Loki hums, looking down.

“And Thor had FRIDAY come get me.”

“I remember your cookies, I think?”

“And my cookies too.” You laugh, the rumble from your chest rolls through Loki, sending shivers down his spine. “Then when I came to get you, to take you to bed, you refused.”

“I? Refuse you? Unlikely.” Loki stares you down unbelievingly. “By the nine, I’m in your bed now.”

“Yeah,” Your voice goes husky as you shift him subtly, and he feels your hardened length beneath him. “You drive a hard bargain.”

Loki lets out in a breathy sigh that lingers near a moan. “What happened then, love?”

“You said you didn’t want to be alone in your rooms: so, I offered my place. And then you made me promise you something.”

“Did I make you swear?”

You nod, “Yep. On my mother and all I hold dear.”

Loki’s eyes widen slightly as his head feels like it’s spinning, “Whatever did I—”

You hold a finger to his lips, silencing him. A smirk upturns the corner of your lips. “You made me promise something I had absolutely no problem promising to you.”

Loki’s eyebrows rise, silently asking you to continue. You drop your finger from his lips, brushing your hand along his jaw, thumb rubbing against the high point of his cheek bone.

“You wanted a thousand kisses.”

“Oh.” Loki leans into your touch. “And you promised me this?”

“I promised you so many more than _just_  a thousand.”

Your hand on his jaw moves to the back of his head, pulling him closer to you. Loki moves his body against yours slowly, enjoying the contact and friction until he’s face to face with you. His eyes drop to your lips, moving slowly back to your eyes.

“Truly?”

“I’m a man of my word.” You smile, licking your lips. “And I’m nowhere near done with you. Now come here.”

Your lips touch gently at first. You lick your tongue along his bottom lip, asking for more. He moans into your lips allowing you to deepen the kiss. It turns hurried, sinful, and desperate; all teeth and tongue.

Loki gasps for air, breaking the kiss with a smile. “And what number is that, pet?” 

“Dunno.” Your fingers tangle into his hair as you kiss along his jaw. “Don’t remember.”

Loki sucks in a sharp breath as you tug gently. “Already lost count, have we?”

“You don’t seem to mind.” You chuckle bringing your lips back to his to silence whatever witty reply he may have had. His rebuttal dies on your lips, your tongue chasing his.

“Can I ask one thing?” You ask breathily as Loki trails kisses down your neck to your collar bone.

Loki hums his consent, lost in his ministrations.

“Why a thousand?” Your breath hitches as he nips at your skin. “Why not just one?”

Loki stops, swallowing hard. His eyes flicker to yours briefly.

“I thought I would need the time,” he pauses, suddenly self-conscious, finger tips drawing patterns on your skin, “to make you love me back.”

“You messed that up then.” You say, your voice low, yet surprisingly stern even to your ears.

Loki’s jaw drops as he stares at you, shocked to silence.

“With just one, I wouldn’t have been able to stop. You don’t need time to convince me. I’m already hooked on you. I have been for so long—you gorgeous fool.” You shake your head, a dopey smile adorning your lips. “I didn’t even need one to know.”


End file.
